Barriers
by HollyLynn04 xox
Summary: kikyo shoots InuYasha! kagome was right there and witnessed it all. when he wakes up he meets his savior. will love blossom? or will he be killed before it gets the chance? can InuYasha and Kagome help eachother overcome the barrier of mistrust? rated T j
1. I'm not kikyo!

_I do not own InuYasha. Though I wish I did._

**Chapter 1-_ I'm not kikyo_**

the sound of a bullet was unmistakable. kagome was walking home with her best friend Sango when she heard the blast. She whirled around in time to see who fired the shot. Her biggest rival, kikyo, shot InuYasha again and this time she hit her mark. He collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess clutching the bullet wound in his side. Kikyo dropped the gun at his feet and slunked away with a smug smirk playing across her features.

People swarmed around Sango and Kagome in a panic. They were probably the only who were trying to help the silver haired boy. When they reached the motionless body of they young boy she gasped when she saw who it was.

It was InuYasha Takeshi from her school. Rumor had it that he broke up with kikyo just two days ago. He was the most popular boy in the school, a jock, the kind of guy you see everywhere in the school yearbook.

Kikyo was the most popular girl in the school. Beautiful, but snobby. She cared of noone but herself and her makeup.

'Kikyo must have wanted revenge' thought kagome, taking out her mini first aid kit.( You know those little ditzy things you put in your purse with the little things of disinfectant, a few band aides, and a small roll of bandages? I have one in my purse) Sango hastily pulled out her cell phone.

"InuYasha your gonna be okay I promise."said kagome, disinfecting the wound. He grunted in response. He opened his eyes, with trouble, and glared at her.

"Leave me alone kikyo." he looked like he was going to say more but he passed out. He chocked a bit on his own blood. Kagome tied a green school sweater around the wound in attempt to stop the bleeding. She leaned down to his little doggy ear and whispred, "im not kikyo. My name is kagome, InuYasha"

"An ambulance is on it's way kagome." said Sango.

"Good. Thanks Sango. Where would I be without you?"

it wasent long before an ambulance and a police car rolled onto the scean. The girls were questioned as InuYasha was hastily, yet carefully placed on a strecher and loaded into the ambulance.

After quickly giving the officer kikyo's name they climbed into the ambulance and rode in the hospital-bound vehicle by InuYasha's side.

**At** **the hospital**

kagome only just finished letting her mom know where she was when a doctor came in.

" is he gonna be alright?" asked kagome and Sango.

"Yes you can go see him now if you want he's in room 453–" he was cut off by the girls dashing to the elevator. Sango pressed the 4th floor button and they rode to the top.in a matter of seconds (not literally) before they reached the room InuYasha occupied. As soon as they opened the doo r they were greeted by a cold stare from InuYasha.

"Who the hell are you." He asked before they could even turn around. When he saw kagome his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Get outta here kikyo I want nothing to do with you anymore."

"My name is **_NOT_** kikyo its kagome. Ka-go-me" she sounded out her name as If speaking to a slow child. His stare hardened even more if that were possible.

"What do you want?" the deathly smoothness of his voice made kagome cringe.

"This is Sango, InuYasha. Were her because we wanted to see if you were alright. We were the ones that saved you before."

"Yeah, well don't. I'm fine and can take care of myself." he said trying to get up. He winced in pain when he felt his wounds open up. 'Damn' he thought.

"InuYasha! Don't move you'll open your wounds," she said gently placing a hand over his chest in a failed attempt to keep him still.

"Leave me alone wench!"he slapped her hand away.

"InuYasha please..." she pleaded with him.

"No Ka-go-me." he said slapping her hard across the face. he smelt the smell of salty water and knew that she was crying. Normally he would have smirked, but this girl... what was going on!?

"InuYasha..."

"Are you alright Kagome?" asked Sango. When she nodded Sango continued. "I think we should leave now. Get well soon InuYasha." she said with false sweetness.

"Keh!" he said as they turned away. Just before they reached the door, it opened and an unfamlar voice was heard.

"InuYasha I came as soo n as I– whoa! And who might you young ladies be?" he asked with interest."my name is miroku"

"I'm Sango and this is Kagome."

"You are very beautiful Sango."

"Uhh...thanks I-" she was cut off by miroku clutching her hand.

"Will you bear my child Sango?" he asked. Sango went wide-eyed. She balled her fists and pounded the monk on the head.

"Oh hi mommy" he said before passing out.

"It's a good thing he's in a hospital" she grumbled as kagome backed away from the worked up Sango, Right into InuYasha!

"Get away from me wench!"she gasped and fell backwards onto him. Their faces were merely inches apart. InuYasha hesitated a moment before roughly shoving her away.

"Get off me you clumsy wench!"

"Sorry InuYasha you scared me"

"keh!"

"Come on kagome let's go" said Sango before dragging her out by the wrist.

"Bye InuYasha. Feel better soon."

"Humph" he said as the girls left for home.

"So InuYasha why didn't you push right away when she landed on top pf you? She's quite the catch. Do you like her? Did you enjoy every sweet moment with her InuYasha? Oh come on you no you like her."

"Hell no!" was his unconvincing reply. To be honest he didn't really know what to think.

"Then you do like her. Denial is the first step InuYasha."

'Do not strangle Miroku, do not strangle Miroku, do not strangle MIroku, oh what the hell strangle Miroku!' he thought grabbing him by the neck. The punishment didn't last long because the doctor walked in...

**Author's note:** it might take me awhile to update. Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Jail Break

1

**Chapter 2**-** _Jail Break_**

"I can't believe that guy! He has some nerve!"said Sango to Kagome walking out of the school's courtyard the next day. She was about to say something his defense when she ran into something, or _someone._ She fell to the ground with a soft thud when they pushed her because of reflex.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you" she said picking herself off the ground.

"You haven't learned from yesterday did you? Your still as clumsy as ever wench!" stated a certain Hanyou.

"Hey I apologized already!" she exclaimed. She and InuYasha were locked in a glaring contest. Miroku, being his usual perverted self, went into action. Miroku took Kagome's hand.

"Kagome, will you bear my children?" he asked before receiving not one, not two but blows to the head. One from each of the three people around him.(InuYasha, Sango and kagome)

"You leave Kagome alone Miroku. Go back to Sango. You fell in love with her!"

"Is it really that obvious?" he stupidly asked, running his hands along Sango and Kagome's rears. He received the finishing three blows from the same three people.

"I love you my dearest Sango..." he said before passing out again. Sango flinched on the outside but on the inside she got a warm feeling that made her feel on top pf the world. '_Why do I feel this way when I'm around Miroku?_' she thought.

"Come on Sango let's just ignore these jerks." Said kagome walking past him. She was stopped when InuYasha turned her around by the shoulder. He put his face close to hers. And he didn't look pleased.

"Whatdid you say wench?"

"You heard me _jerk!" _she mocked. He was about to slap her across the face when a voice came from behind them, "kagome! Wait!"

She broke free from his grasp and turned around. "Oh hey Eri. What is it?"

"Kikyo is jail now. Charged for attempted murder. I wonder who she tried to kill..."she trailed off. InuYasha cringed at the name 'kikyo'.

"That's a relief now she wont go after _anyone _again." she said the word 'again' when she gave a sharp look at InuYasha, who looked at her that read "what did I do?"

Little did anyone know there was a boy with long brown hair listening to there every word. '_This won't do. Kikyo must not be jail. I need her in order for my plans to work...InuYasha, you death will come soon!' _

_**I would be kinda mean to leave it right here so I'll keep going for a bit more.**_

Sango walked Miroku home since he was hurt and still a bit woozy. InuYasha decided to walk Kagome home since he needed to pass her place to get to his. Which was unknown to her.

"InuYasha?"

"What is it wench?"

"One: can you please not call me wench? I don't like it.

Two: why are you walking me home?"

"Because I gotta place your place to get to mine. Why is it a problem?"

"No. It's fine InuYasha." he stared at her, confused 'what's with her? She seems depressed' he thought. He gently turned her around to face him.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing why?"

"You seem sad. Its because your walking home with a _hanyou_ isent It?!"

"Don't be silly InuYasha!" She scolded. "Im just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"You...hate me...so why do you hang around me...?"

He stared at her. He didn't hate her. It hurt him to hear her say that._ 'Why does t hurt me to hear her say that_?"he thought. He touched her shoulder. She tensed up.

"Kagome..."he said, his eyes and voice softening. She turned around completely astonished.

"You...you just said my name!"

"So"

"You've never used it before! Heck I didn't even know it was part of your vocabulay."

"First time for everything. And kagome... I...I don't hate you."

"Does this mean this mean we can be friends?" she asked. She gasped when she relized what she just said. "I'm sorry...I know you don't" she turned to flee but InuYasha grasped her hand gently, but firmly.

"Wait." she turned around but kept her gaze locked on the earth below. "I guess we can be firends. I'd...like that."

Now he had her attention. She loooked up at him to find only truth in his eyes telling her that he wasent lying to her. She smiled up at him and settled back into a walk in a semi- comforable silence.

* * *

kagome was watching the news that night and was shocked by what she saw.

The news reporter gave a little news flash signal. He followed it by saying "kikyo kavada (I know her last name sucks but I'm making this up as I go along just bear with me) has been broken out of jail by an unidentified man. These two individuals are wanted. If you have any information on where they are or you have seen them anywhere contact crime stoppers at-" kagome didn't get to hear the number. She raced to the phone to tell Sango the news. She dialed her number as fast as she could.

"Hello" said sango's cheery voice.

"Sango, kikyo's out of jail now. She's loose we have to warn InuYasha and we have to look out ourselves. After all, we are the ones that saved him."

"This is true. Thanks kagome. Ill warn Miroku is you warn InuYasha."

"Jaa ne sango" ( jaa ne meeans see ya later)

"Jaa ne"

she hung up and looked in a phone book for InuYasha's number. When she found it she hastily dialed his number.

"What the hell! Kagome! How the hell did you get my number. And why are you calling me?!"

"To warn you! Kikyo has been broken out of jail and is on the loose. Now you need to watch your back."

"WHAT!"

"That's what I said. as for how I got you phone number, well it's calleda phonebook InuYasha. Maby you've heard of one?" she teased.

" shut up wnech!"

"Bye InuYasha see you later."

"Ya tommorrw"

"I will?"

"Duh! I have to pass your place to get to school so I'll see you on the way. Ill wait for you."

"Okay. Thanks InuYasha. I'll see you then."

"Yeah yeah. Bye." he said before hanging up. She hung up as well and went to get something to eat. She did miss dinner because of all that studying.

* * *

**Author's note:** hey ya'll how you guys doing? Do you like my story thus far? Let me know because I wont continue until I get at least 4 reviews. smirks evily and you know that would really suck because I'm already planning the ending... 


	3. Jealousy Break up and Make up

**Disclaimer:**_ i forgot to do this before so here i go. Ahem. i do** NOT **own InuYasha or any other charicter. they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.(god she's lucky)_

**Chapter 3-**_jealusy; break up and make up_

"Bye mom, I'm off!" said kagome running trough the door.

"Have a good day dear" shouted her mother from the kitchen. Kagome ran down the shrine steps. When she reached the bottom she was greeted by a scowling InuYasha.

"Took ya long enough! I was about ready to just go off to school without you!" kagome rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch. When she saw the time her eyes bulged out of her head.

"Oh man we are sooo dead. There is no way we can make it to school from here! We'll be late!"

Suddenly InuYasha said something that really surprised her.

"Get on my back Kagome.if we run we should be able to make it in time."

"Are you sure?"

"How heavy can you be?"

"Alright, but don't drop me."

"I wont" she got onto his back. She felt him lock his arms around her thighs like a piggy back. She blushed slightly.

"Okay now hold on tight this ain't no joy ride."

"Right" kagome gripped his shoulders and clung to him. His take off was so smooth she barley jerked backwards at all. In a matter of minutes they reached the school with 5 minutes to spare.

"Thank you InuYasha"

"For what?"

"For bring ing me to school. You didn't have to do that."

"..."

" Class we have our summer field trip and will be staying at hot springs resort (I no it sucks but I couldn't think of anything else I had no time) for one entire week. Grades nine and ten will be going and the 11-12 will be going on a different trip. I will sepreate you all into your groups." she began to call out kids names and they were all divided into groups of 4. Then the teacher gave kagome her group. Kagome, InuYasha, MIroku, Sango and(dun dun dun) hojo.

"Kagome suppressed a giggle as InuYasha moved closer to her, glaring daggers at Hojo. She looked up at him and softly smiled. When he saw her smile her stopped the low, quite growl that was coming from the back of his throat. Her smile seemed to melt all his worries away. '_Why do _

I feel like this around her?' he thought looking into her chocolate orbs. He could tell she was troubled. '_I wanna tall him. Why do I have to keep it a secret? I'm sure I can trust him, can't I?' _she aw the look of concern creep into his golden eyes and she looked away.

'She's guarding something. A secret or something. What kind of secret could one as innocent as kagome have? I wish she'd tell me... I wanna help protect it...and her. You can trust me kagome...' his eyes became sad when she looked away.

**Boarding the bus the next day**

InuYasha and kagome continued to walk to school together, picking up Sango and Miroku along the way. They all became close especailly InuYasha and kagome and MIroku and Sango. Hojo was waiting for them or rather kagome at the bus stop.

"Hey guys. Good mornng kagome. How are you this morning?"

"Good thanks Hojo. How are you?"

"Fantastic! Even better now that I'm with you."

"...!"

"Leave her alone retch(oppisite of wench) she's with me.

"But she is also with me" Hojo glared.

"Ummm actully Hojo I promised I'd hang out with these guys all week. You understand right?"

"Of coarse. See you around kagome." his voice was full of dissapointment.

"I can't belive you let that guy hit on you like that. If I were you I'd punch his face in."

"Yeah well your not Me InuYasha so leave me alone." said kagome.

"It would be easier if you weren't here!"

"Fine! Once we get lff that bus you won't see me around anymore. Your such a jerk!" she boarded the buss and took up the one whoe back seat. She used her duffle bag as a pillow and fell asleep. Before she fell asleep a single tear fell down her face '_InuYasha...'_ she thought letting the tear fall.

"InuYasha felt bad. He sat at the front off the buss away from everyone. Untill the teacher forced him to sit at the back with the rest of his group. He sat beside kagome's sleeping form. '_She looks like such an angel...Wait! Where the hell did that come from?!'_

The bus took a rought turn and it sent kagome flying inot InuYasha.he lifted her up off the ground where he'd accidentally shoved her and placed her beside him.

"You alright?" he asked. She nodded and looked away.

"Kagome I-"

"It's okay Inuyasha. Just go, I know you don't like me anymore and don't want to see me again so don't act like you do.

He roughly turned her around.She refused to look at him

" look at me kagome." his tone was warning. She just looked on into his chest until he sighed and cupped her chin in his hand and raised it so that she would look at him. '_She looks so sad' _

"Don't you ever sat that! I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever. I still like you kagome. You're my best friend. So I don't ever want to hear that outta yer mouth again got it?! I care about you kagome... thats why I wont leave you"

look at me kagome." his tone was warning. She just looked on into his chest until he sighed and cupped her chin in his hand and raised it so that she would look at him. 'Don't you ever sat that! I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever. I still like you kagome. You're my best friend. So I don't ever want to hear that outta yer mouth again got it?! I care about you kagome... thats why I wont leave you" 

'_He..he cares?'_ that thought did it. She broke down she just sat ther crying and InuYasha held her in a comforting embrace.

"I was so scared, I thoguht you hated me InuYasha"

"I could never hate you" he replyed pink faced. Kagome's face was scarlet but noone saw it. Two seats in front of them, Hojo was fuming.

Author's note-sorry I didn't update sooner. School and hockey got in the way. And a few other things. Thank you to all the reviewers and keep reviewing. The next chapter :_ Kagome's secret revealed_. Cool huh?

sorry I didn't update sooner. School and hockey got in the way. And a few other things. Thank you to all the reviewers and keep reviewing. The next chapter :. Cool huh? 


	4. Kagome's secret revealed

Chapter 4- _Kagome's secret revealed _

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha were all locked in deep conversation. They started to talk about what kind of stress this feild trip was getting them away from. Until...

"Hey kagome, it must be nice to get away from your gramps eh?"

"Why is that Sango?"

"Your always complaining that your gramps pushes you really hard in your preistess training -Gasp!-"

"Sango covered her mouth and muttered curses under her breath for her stupidity of blurting it out. She looked around the bus. It seemed that Miroku and InuYasha were the only ones who heard. She breathed a sigh of relief before muttering an apology to Kagome.

"It's alright Sango."

InuYasha and Miroku were dumbfounded. "You're a preistess?" they asked in disbelief

"Uh huh" Kagome nodded blushing. " you wern't supposed to find out though"

'_So that's what she was hiding from us.' _thought InuYasha.

"How strong are you?" asked miroku.

"Pretty strong."

"Then how come we didn't sense your aura?"

"We?" questioned kagome

"Miroku comes from a long line of monks. He does still have some powers."explained InuYasha. "Why do you have to keep it a secret?"

"Because my gramps thinks it's safer" kagome began to wonder how much longer this bus ride would take."Miss kanna, how much longer do we have?"

"About an hour maby less." the teacher replied.

"Go to sleep. It will pass the time."

"Good idea."

she pulled her legs close to the seat and fell asleep her arms loosly by her sides. Noone seemed to noticed InuYasha staring at her, lost in thought. The bus went over a pot hole and sent kagome flying into InuYasha. Red faced he pulled kagome close and held her around the waist in order to keep her from bouncing around in the seat. Or at least that's what he told himself as he fell asleep with kagome in his arms.

Author's Note- hey you guys! It's the long weekend so I might be able to get a couple more chapters up. the next chapter is 'Gone Swimming'.Tell me what you thoguht of this chapter okay? PLEZ REVEIW!


	5. Gone Swimming

1

**Chapter 5-** G_one Swimming_

The bus reached the resort after what seemed like an eternity for everyone. That is, except for InuYasha and kagome. The time they spent on the bus seemed like an eternity cut short. Though they would never admit it. When Sango looked over at the two teens cuddling in the seat beside them and grinned an ear to ear grin. Though she hardly had the heart to wake them up. They just looked so peaceful together. She lightly tapped InuYasha's shoulder.

"Rise and shine sleepy head. Were here." she whispered soflty.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" he gently shook kagome awake. "Hey kagome, wake up were here."

She groaned in displeasure of being awakened from her slumber. She opened her eyes and gasped when she relized where she was. Her face turned scarlet.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to sleep on you..." she said.

"It's alright I did the same to you." she looked up at him and smiled. She took his hand and lead a smirking InuYasha into the aisle way.

"Come on you guys let's go!" sango and kagome exclaimed.

"Do you mind not screaming?! I have hypersensitive hearing you know?! You trying to make me deaf?!"

"Whoops. Sorry..." she giggled as InuYasha scowled and growled to add to it.

"I think those two love eachother" said Miroku to Sango.

"I couldnt agree more." she giggled back to him.

"What do you say we give them a little bonding time while were her?"

"Oh yes. That will be fun."

"How bout we have our own fun while were here?" he pushed groping her.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!" a loud deafening smack could be heard halfway around the world. (Not literally lol)

"Their at it again" InuYasha said rolling his eyes causing Kagome to follow suit. All the classmates followed their teacher into the hall, Where the manager told every student the rules. Then every student recieved a key for a room. Then when InuYasha and Kagome were left there was only one key left.

"I'm afraid you two will have to share a room." said the woman handing InuYasha the key. Everyone had already run up to the rooms they were given. InuYasha and kagome's eyes widened in shock "not to worry you may only have one bed but it does have a king size bed."

InuYasha and kagome's eyes (if possible) widened even more. They sighed and took the elevator to their room.

The room had plain white walls. A large wooden dresser stood on one wall and a table with a mirror near it. The door to the bathroom was beside that. Across from the bed was the door to the balcony with the most amazing view of the forest and a streak of blue beyond that. The ocean could be seen. Beside the bed way a table. Atop the table, sat a phone for both room service and personally use, and a menu of the food.

"You are SO sleeping on the floor!!!!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Why? Im not a lech like miroku!" they both blushed when they realized what they were fighting about. InuYasha sighed and gave in . "fine he huffed and sat down on the comforter beside the bed. '_Why does she always get the better of me? Why do I never just say no to her and take what I want from her?'_

**At the pool**

"The water is warm Kagome. Come on in." said InuYasha. Kagome dipped her toe in and instantly withdrew it.

"You are such a liar!"

"That does it! Come here you!"

InuYasha jumped out of the pool and chased a giggling kagome. Kagome squealed when he picked her up bridal style.

"Now I got you" he said jumping into the pool with her in his arms.

"No fair your half demon! Your way faster then me!"

"This si true." he smirked and she playfully stuck her toung out at him. He rolled his eyes and began talking to Miroku. Or well the other way around.

"Admit that you like Kagome" Miroku said as Kagome and Sango walked off to the hot springs.

"I don't though! Dammit miroku!"

' _do not clobber miroku, do not clobber miroku, do not clobber miroku, oh what the hell clobber miroku!'_

He balled his fist and most certainly let him have it. Sango and Kagome turned around and looked shocked.

"Miroku did something stupid..." he explained crossing his arms.

"Did you have to knock him out?" asked kagome.

"Keh!"

"Miroku are you alright?" asked sango reviving him.

"I am now. Thanks sango." she blushed but turned away so he wouldn't see it. Little did anyone know, that an evil plan was being reavealed...

**Author's Note-** I just felt mean right now so I left it here. I might get the next chappie up tommorrow if my dad will let me on the computer. Well Jaa for now. And as always, Plez reveiw!


	6. Promise,the past,and confession

1

**Chapter 6 -_ A promise, the past, and confession_**

"Hey Sango, do you wanna go down for a walk? I'm bored."

"Sorry Kagome, I've got to take a nice hot bath and then I have to meet Miroku. Why don't you ask InuYasha? I'm sure he will go with you."

"Ask me what?" asked InuYasha coming in from the hallway.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go out for a walk out in the forest" said kagome looking away shyly.

"Yeah whatever. I got nothing better to do." he said.

"Huh, really?" she blinked '_wow. He goes from slapping me in the face to taking a walk with me in the forest.' _she thought

"Mmhmmm" he rolled his golden eyes. _'What is with this girl? Everytime I'm nice to her she acts all confused. Does... she really think I'm that bad of a person?' "_Let's go" he said leading the way to the forest.

The forestwas full of maple and sakura trees. Blossoms whipped past them leaving behind a sweet scent. The two teens walked along in silence.

"Hey kagome?"

"What is it InuYasha?"

"Do you know archery?" (Bow and arrows)

"Yeah why?

"I know kikyo did and she was a preistess to. It makes me feel better to know that you know archery because now I know that you have a something for self- defense."he paused, "did you bring your bow and arrows here?"

"Off coarse I did I don't go anywhere without them. It nice to know you care InuYasha." she said making him look away blushing. She fought back a giggle.

"I just don't wanna lose you 'cause yer my bes friend okay?" he snapped quietly. Kagome grinned softly.

"You'll never lose me InuYasha. I'll always stick with you for the same reason." she blushed a bit as well.

"You mean it?"

"Yes I do" she gave him a comforting embrace. He smiled slighlty and returned this small show of affection. Suddenly, a loud BANG was heard. InuYasha growled, pisck kagome up and lept out of the way of a bullet. Kikyo stalked out of the bushes without a sound, a pistol in hand. She aimed and once again fired it at InuYasha. She missed but only just.

"Kikyo why are you doing this?!?!" InuYasha screamed.

Kikyo chuckled a sad chuckle(god I hate that word) before responding. "You betrayed me InuYasha. You nearly killed me. Now I'll kill you!" she sneered firing another shot.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?!" he snapped.

"You snuck up behind me and tried to kill me!"

"Kikyo I would never do that to you!" kikyo fired yet another shot and this one hit InuYasha in the leg. He groaned in pain biting back a scream of pain instead. Blood poured out when he hit the ground.

"InuYasha! InuYasha are you alright!?"

"I'll be fine." he said rising to his feet painfully.

"An evil laughter came from the surrounding shadows of the trees. It attacked them from all angles, sufficating all of them. The owner of the voice stepp out of the shadows and into the silvery moonlight.

"Hello InuYasha. it's been a long time."

Naraku" InuYahsha hissed. "You set kikyo on me"

"That is corrsect." he turned towards kikyo. "Twas merely me disguised as InuYasha who nearly killed you."

"Damn you to hell!" she screamed aiming her gun. Naraku struck her with a clawed hand. She lay next to InuYasha. Him holding her.

"InuYasha...Im sorry...I should have trusted you more." she whispered weakly. Blood was flowing like a river from her body slowing as seconds went on as her miko powers healed her as the seconds went on.

"It's alright kikyo. It's alright." he whispered back stroking her onyx hair. Suddenly Kagome's scream was heard.

"INUYASHA HELP ME!"

"Kagome I'm coming!"

"What about me InuYasha?" asked kikyo.

'_Damn!'_ he thoguht as naraku and kagome got farther away from him. Like a dream where you want something and as your running towards it, it never gets any closer.

"I'm sorry kikyo" he picked her up and ran back to the hotel and dropped her off in sango and Miroku's care. Threaten to kill them if anything happened to her.

"Take good care of her." he said before running off to rescue kagome.

**Author note**: hey everyone sorry for the slight wait but something got in the way. Thanks to all reviewers and to those of you who really want me to make InuYasha and kagome express their feelings fore each other. heh! Don't worry I plan to! YA'LL ROCK!

Peace out everyone!


	7. Rescue

1

**Chapter 7**- _Rescue_

'_Please oh please god let kagome be alright_. _Please, please. Hold on kagome I'm coming. Just hold on a bit longer' _InuYasha thought as he speed through the forest following Naraku's disgusting scent, legs pounding hard against the forest floor at a blistering pace.

**With kagome**

'_Ugh where am I?' _thought kagome. She slowly opened her eyelids to only see a wounded InuYasha and Naraku. Someone was holding a jagged dagger at her throat. As soon as she felt the cold hard, steel she cried out in confusion, "InuYasha! Help me! What's going on?!?!"

"Naraku you bastard! Let her go! Give her to me! NOW!"

"Tell me for future reference InuYasha, what does this girl mean to you?" He sneered. InuYasha knew what th For-future-reference thing was all about. He had seen it many times before with this bastard.

'_He's toying with me. That bastard!' _thought InuYasha.

"InuYasha help me... please...im so scared..." she chocked out. InuYasha's face turned from angry and hate filled to thoughtfull.

'_What does kagome mean to me?' _he thought in confusion.

"I...I don't know what she means to me" he said slowly.

"How pitiful. I guess you wont mind if I do this then. Kohaku!" the blade cut flesh an kagome's scream of pain could be heard from miles around. Blood oozed from her arm and dripped from the knife even as it was pulled out. She moved her head to examine her arm. There was a huge gash in her arm and it looked very, very deep and blood poured like a waterfall from her arm and her tears following suit. InuYasha screamed at the top pf his lungs,

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha could smell her tears. The smell of salt. It was nearly drowned out by the smell of blood. '_Kagome's blood.' _InuYasha wanted nothing more then to hold the frightend girl in his arms and reassure her, to tell her that everything was alright. Right now though, he wasen't sure of to do.

"InuYasha..." her voice was filled with a million emotions but the strongest two were pain and confusion. InuYasha knew he couldn't begin to comprehend what was going on in her head, what she was feeling, Anger, fear, confusion, pain, hatred, weakness and helplessness, and it tore his heart to shreds to see her so hurt and scared.

Kagome looked around for something to hit her captor with. She scanned the area around her. She saw a small stake-like stick and clutched it painfully, with her wounded arm. She placed it in her good arm and rammed upwards into her captor's face.

"Owwww" said her captor as he stumbled backwards, releasing kagome.she scrambled painfully to her feet and stumbled over to InuYasha who met halfway. "Kagome..." he whispered as picked and fled. Soon all kagome saw was black


	8. InuYasha's promise

1

Chapter 8- _InuYasha's promise_

**Away in the forest somewhere**

"Kagome are you alright?" InuYasha softly asked her. She nodded. Tears had begun to stung her eyes from the pain in her wound. InuYasha ripped off his shirt and tied it around the still-bleeding crimson gash. At contact she winced in obvious pain. InuYasha tried his best to ignore it but he couldn't. It hurt him to much to see her in such pain. When he finished wrapping her arm up, he noticed her tears were threatening to spill over down her face. He gently wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

'_InuYasha is wiping away my tears...?'_

"It's alright kagome. Your safe now." he embraced her tightly. He whimpered into her onyx hair and tightened his embrace.

"InuYasha? What's the matter?"

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you." he whispered. Kagome wrapped her arms painfully around him in return. "I promise I will protect you kagome, no matter what it takes I swear kagome I will never allow anything like that to happen to you again. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. It's okay Inu-Gasp-" a sharp pain ran through her stomache. She felt a warm moistness on her gut. She winced and told InuYasha where it hurt very reluctently. He raised her shirt, though not to the point or it being inappropriate, to see what the problem was.

"Jezzzz kagome why did 'nt you tell me about this?!"

"Because I didn't want to burden you." she bit back a sob.

InuYasha took off his white undershirt (that's gotta be hot for in the summer eh?) And wrapped it around the wound that was gushing blood. "You wouldn't burden me kagome! It;s not a waste of time saving you is that's what you think!"

He picked her up bridal style without another word, earning himself a small squeak of surprise from kagome. he then began headed towards the hotle with the sleeping girl in his arms.

He looked down at her briefly. His whole world calmed as he saw her cuddling into him, leaning her head on his shoulder. At long last her made it back to the hotel. InuYasha gently placed kagome down on one of the two beds in the room and rushed over to kikyo.

"Kikyo! Are you alright kikyo?" he asked clutching her hand.

"InuYasha...is that you...?" she asked in a weak, dry whisper.

"Yes kikyo it's me. I'm here."

"Im so thankful"

"..."

Little did anyone know, kagome woke up when InuYasha placed her on the bed. Her eyes stung with tears at his caring words to kikyo. '_InuYasha...before I knew it...I had fallen In love with you...InuYasha_'

she painfully got up only to be pushed back down by InuYasha.

"You need to rest. Your wounds need time to heal"

"Why do you care? Go back to your beloved kikyo! she the one you care about!" she snapped, trying to pry herself from his iron grip.

"I care about you to!!!! I told you that already kagome. I promised I'd protect you and I said I cared for you. Doesn't that count for anything!!!???" he raged.

Kagome broke free from his grasp. Without another word she sped out of the room, tears blurring. InuYasha shook his head.'_better wait till she's calmed down some' _he thought going back to kikyo, Miroku and Sango sitting on the bed drawing blanks.

**Author's Note-** I promise that they'll tell there feelings soon! Oh for those of you who wanted a 'sick in bed' sequel, it's coming. I think it will be called InuYasha's doggy disease. I'll let ya'll know if I change it. Thanks to all reviewers I LOVE you all thanks 4 for reading my story!!!!

Jaa


	9. Coming Back

1

**Chapter 9-**_ Coming back_

Kagome fled. She ran down the long pathway leading to the beach. She reached it just as the sun began to set, casting multiple florescent colors over the glassy ocean.

"Why?" she whispered to noone. she sat down near the water's edge and hugged her knees to her chest. He shoulder sagged and she could'nt help but cry. _'Why? Why did I have to fall in love with InuYasha? He must hate me now. He most likely does'nt even want to be friends anymore.'_ she thought sadly. Little did she know, a familiar figure caught up to her and stood just past the forest's edge. His long silver hair blew in the soft breeze. The same breeze that played with Kagome's.

'_She looks so sad. I better go see if she's alright._ _But what if she hates me now. By the look on her face back at the hotel, I'm guessing that's the case...but still_' he stood where he was, unsure if he should call out her name when at last he did.

"Kagome?" he asked only just loud enough for her human ears to hear. He could smell the heavy scent of salt and knew she was crying very hard. '_What have I done to make her so upset?' _he asked himself. He felt bad for making her so sad. At the sound of her name, kagome tensed a bit and slightly lifted her head.

"Kagome are you okay?" he asked taking a seat beside her. She tensed even more.

"Why do you even care?!" she snapped venomously.

"Kagome..." he said repeating the same gentle tone he'd used when kikyo was hurt.

"What's the matter kagome?" he asked ignoring her question. His eyes softened even more for the woman before him.

"Why do you ask!? Im fine! Just go away! Go away with kikyo..." she whispered the last part.

"I'm not going to leave you behind Kagome!"

"You already have."

"Then I'll come back" he whispered embracing her. He held her tight to his body just like before only there was one major difference. He put all his feelings into this one.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. I'll never leave your side, you know that. I promised I'd always protect you and I plan to keep that promise. I need you with me."

Kagome stiffened more when he first held her, keeping her arms dangling at her sides but as time went on she hugged him back. "It's alright InuYasha. I forgive you."

'_Kagome...'_

'_InuYasha...thank you...InuYasha'_ she thought at the same time.

**Author's Note- **hope you liked this chapter. I know it was cheesy but I kinda liked this one. The next chapter should be coming soon. It's called 'forever and ever.' it's already very cute.

now I would like to take this moment to thank all of my reviewers. I'm glad you all like my story. and again thank you for your much appreciated reviews. They really make my day!

Peace out ya'll

13hanyou girl13


	10. Forever and ever

1

**Chapter 10-**_ Forever and ever_

Kagome and InuYasha walked back to the hotel in silence. The only sounds were the singing of birds and the steady rhythm of footsteps. Night had come casting fearful shadows dancing across the land. Kagome clutched InuYasha's hand. She didn't like being in an unfamiliar place in the dark. InuYasha couldn't help but scowl at her weakness but held her hand. She leaned into him a bit as they walked on. InuYasha let go of her hand and put an arm around her shoulders. She gave off a small gasp pf surprise. He smirked at her response and pulled her closer and she leaned into him even more. Just then the clouds cleared and the moon shone brightly overhead. The stars lit up the night in unison with the moon.

"InuYasha...I love you" she snuggled into him a bit more. She gasped and pulled away when she realized exactly what she had just said. Or at least that was the plan, but InuYasha tightened his grip around her._ 'She...she loves me? Could I have heard her right? Why do I feel _so _happy to hear her say that_?' then it dawned on him (how long does it take to realize you love someone jeeez) '_because you love her back you idiot!' _his mind screamed at him for being so stupid.

"Kagome..." he uttered the only thing that came into his head. Everything else was nonsense he could'nt understand. He was too happy to understand it. His strong arms brought her closer to him. Her body was pressed tightly against his. One hand held her around her waist and the other around the back of her head keeping it to his chest. "Kagome" he whispered again, "I...love you to" he cupped her head in his hand and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Kagome was in a bliss but came back to reality when a fang touched her lips and kissed him back. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When they pulled apart they were both panting, looking into each others eyes. Brown into gold. Pure emotion swimming in both colored orbs.

"I love you kagome." InuYasha whispered again.

"I love you to InuYasha. I said it before and I'll say it again, I'll stay by your side forever and ever."

"Thank you kagome. Thank you."

**Author Note-** I"m sorry it was so short but it's Christmas!!! I have family to see(save me!) Merry Christmas all you people, happy Honika and happy new year(lol)!!!! To all my reviewers: **THANK YOU!!!!** you guys all rock! Thank you to all my readers as well. The next chapter is coming soon not to worry.


	11. Realizations

1

**Chapter 11-**_realizations _

Sango and miroku had already gone back to their room for the night. Kikyo reluctantly went to rest with miroku and Sango so that InuYasha and kagome could have their room to themselves.

Kagome slipped into bed without hesitation. She pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes. They snapped open again when she felt warmth on her back and something thin around her waist. She turned her head over and saw a silver dog ear twitch._'InuYasha' _she smiled at the thought. She cuddled into him and fell asleep but before she does off she felt InuYasha bury his face in her neck.

Sango and Miroku went into their room where A similar scenario was taking place. "Miroku I'm trusting you to not do anything perverted." she said seriously. "You stay on your half and I'll stay on my half of the bed."

"Anything my dear Sango."

"I can still make you sleep on the floor you know. Be grateful I'm letting you anywhere near me while I'm asleep" she glared. Miroku shrugged it off and got into his side off the bed. He waited until she was in her half by the very edge before commenting.

"You keep me in the bed because you want me my dear Sango. Ah yes my dream has finally come true. Sango wants me in bed." he looked over and saw her fuming. he could almost see the steam radiating from her. "Uh-oh" he mouthed.

"MIroku!" she said in a death tone, "you are sooooo gonna get it now!" she gave him a well-deserved 'whack' on the top of the head, knocking him unconscious. Next to her. Assuming that he wouldn't awaken until morning she didn't bother to push him away from her and layed down for some rest. About an hour had passed before Miroku, in his sleep, slipped his hand over Sango's behind. She instantly woke up and slaped him, awakening him in the process.

"What. Do. You. Think. Your. Doing?" she growled out.

"Nothing. I didn't mean to Sango I'm sorry!" he shrieked. Sango's eyes softend and lay back down to rest keeping her back to him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The sun shone brightly in Sango's face the next mourning. She groaned and turned around out of reflex only to come face-to-face with Miroku's muscle-toned chest. Apperently he turned over during the night. That was also when she felt his arm around her waist but her was not feeling her for once. She blushed the deepest shade of red possible and then some but was content and did not want to move from her current position, though part of her screamed to get away from him the other part of her screamed at her to stay where she was. Sango followed her heart instead of her head just this one time and stayed where she was._ 'Oh no!' _she thought '_I'm in love with a pervert!!!!!!' _then she heard a soft grunt that told her that Miroku was waking up. He opened his eyes and looked down at Sango and was surprised to not see anger in her eyes but an emotion he couldn't quite place.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get up." Said Sango softly.

"Come on. Let's go get ready and check up on twiddle dee and twiddle dumb! (InuYasha and Kagome)

said miroku leaving Sango giggling. They got dressed in a hurry sand snuck down the hall to InuYasha and Kagome's room with an evil smirk on their faces.

**Author note-** hope you all had an awesome x-mas! I hope you liked this chapter. Although I warn you the next chapter will be short. I hope that's okay. This chapter made me laugh a bit and hope you enjoyed. Why don't you review me and let me know, (hint hint)


	12. A good laugh

1

**Chapter 12-**_ A good laugh_

Miroku and Sango silently snuck into the room of which InuYasha and Kagome were sleeping peacefully. Miroku and Sango had to fight to not crack up at the sight of the two. Kagome had the most peaceful look on her face. She looked so content in InuYasha's arms. One of which was tightly secured around her waist and the other went underneath her in what appeared to be some sort of an loving embrace. His face rested in her neck like he'd been kissing it sometime during the night. They looked so beautiful together.

_I can't believe it! They must have confessed their feelings for one another... I'm so glad for them...' _Sango thought. It was only the n when she noticed Miroku had an evil little smirk on his face. She watched as Miroku slunk over to the bed, so quietly that InuYasha didn't even hear him with his sharp hearing. Miroku put his face in towards InuYasha's ear and screamed,

"WAKEY, WAKEY SLEEPY HEADS!!!!"

InuYasha and kagome's eyes snapped open and jumped about 3 feet high and both landed on the ground wit a loud thud. InuYasha though accidently landed on kagome. She glared daggers at him and he gave her an apologic look. By now Miroku and Sango were rolling in laughter. InuYasha cracked his knuckles in anticipation, silencing them at the same time. They both stood up and sweat dropped. The two headed for the hills when InuYasha went after miroku and Kagome chased after Sango screaming threats at them like their was no tommorw. Unfortunately their wont be a tomorrow for one person...

**Authors Note: **told you it would be short. And for those of you who are wondering we are not anywhere near the end of the story just yet. I'll let you all know when we are trust me. Im sorry this chapter had to be so short. I really am. The next chapters should be a little longer. Peace out yall!


	13. death is something enevitable

1

**Chapter13**- _Death is something evitable_

after everyone had eaten the gang decided to go for a walk to the beach. they changed into their bathing suits and put their clothes on over top. They soon began the 5 minute hike to the beach when kagome started to get impatient.

"Alright that's it! Last one there is a rotten egg.!" giving everyone a playful smirk she bolted off. Everyone decided to join in. It would help pass the time getting to the beach.

"Ha! Wench do you really think you can beat me in a race?!" shouted InuYasha.

"I can try dog boy!" she called over her shoulder. That did it. He bolted far past her trying to blow her out. Just as he was about to reach the beach he heard Kagome yell. "And the first one has to eat it!". he stopped only just meters from falling into her trap. He wheeled around and picked up kagome and headed back towards the beach, Sango and Miroku way behind.

"You think you can outsmart me wench?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear. She giggled.

"No comment" he put kagome down on the sandy ground and smirked.

"Ha! You win!"

"Ya ,ya" she tried hard to keep a straight face but to no avail. He pushed her down on the soft sand. She got up and turned towards Sango and Miroku who were splashing each other in the water. She was going to go join them but a hand around her wrist stopped her. She turned around and saw a smirking InuYasha. "Uh-oh" she breathed widening InuYasha's smirk. He pushed her down and got on top of her pinning her hands above her head. Her wrists were small which made them easy ti hold with one hand.

"Is my wench ticklish?" he asked.

"No" she giggled.

"No? Let's just test that theory just to be sure" he raised her shirt (remember their a bathing suit underneath. He is NOT a pervert. That's Miroku's occupation) and brought a clawed hand to her stomach and started tickling her. Smirking when he felt her squirm and giggle under his touch.

"Y-you are s-s-so gonna p-pay for th-is" she struggled to to say in between bits of laughter.

"Oh really? I thought you siad you werent ticklish"

"I'm n-not"

"We can do something else if you just admit your ticklish." he said in a low whisper.

"Alri-right im tick-ticklish"

He stopped and pinned her arms to the side of her head playfully. "What are you planning?" she asked.

"This" he said pulling her into a passionate kiss not noticing Sango and MIroku staring at them trying not to crack up. InuYasha caressed her lip with her mouth and she slowly let him in. He eagerly explored his new territory, not leaving anything untouched. Before she could do the

same to him they heard miroku,

"Yeah, go InuYasha! Whoo, whoo!" he hollered stupidly. InuYasha got off kagome fuming.

"MIROKU!" he screamed in rage. (He gets mad at the littlest things)

"I take that as your cue to run." Sango whispered suggestively to Miroku.

"Save me!" He joked hiding behind Sango.

"Give me the pervert!" exclaimed InuYasha.

"Take him. By all means." she said stepping aside, smirking evily the whole time.

"Traitor!" Miroku joked as he was dragged away to his doom. Sango strutted over to kagome smirking all the way.

"So. How was it?" she questioned.

"How was what?" Kagome tried to act clueless but it didn't work.

"What do you mean '_what_'?! How was the kiss?! Is he a good kisser?"

"Yes" she said timidly

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes"

"Do you love him?" she asked loud enough for InuYasha to hear.

"YES, YES, YES! Yes I love him so much!" she shouted.

InuYasha smiled softly. '_She's really devoted to me...unlike kikyo.' _he thought back to the day he saw kikyo making out with Naraku. A half demon who was hated by everyone.he always deceived them for his own good.

Just the thought of him was enough to make his blood boil. '_That goddamned bastard'_ he thought before pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind...that is, until Naraku's digusting scent corpses and deception invaded his nostrils.

**I thought it would be mean to end it here. Besides, I haven't killed anyone yet. Keyword '_yet'_**

"Naraku! I know you're here! Show yourself you coward!" an evil chuckle was heard from the bushes and a silhouetted figure was spotted and he was coming into the light.

He gave off an evil laugh and looked kagome's way with a bone chilling smirk that made her blood run cold. She ran over to InuYasha who drew the Tetsuiga and pulled her close. Miroku got ready for a battle and Sango had the hirikoutu (sp?)

"InuYasha let me get my bow and arrows so I can fight along side you." said kagome.

"No I wont risk losing you!"

"I'll be fine. I'm stronger then you know."

"alright but stay by me." he picked her u and ran towards her things and let her grab hold of them. They all brought their weapons in case this happened.

"Why InuYasha, is this how you greet a friend?" he taunted, "I have not come for a fight, but merely to deliver this." he smirked and everyone gasped at kikyo's motionless body in his arms.

"Kikyo!" his anger and hatred for Naraku increased. "Naraku you bastard! What have you done to her!"

"She got angry InuYasha when she saw you kissing your little mate. So I did her a favor and put her out of her misery.

"YOU KILLED HER!!!???" raged InuYasha.

"Twas a mere act of kindness InuYasha nothing more. Here. Shes all yours." he smirked evily and threw kikyo's body in a random direction. InuYasha left Kagome's side to catch kikyo's body in his arms. And then Naraku was gone.

"Kikyo! Wake up kikyo!" he shouted feeling for a pulse but found no such thing. "Kikyo, I- im so sorry. I wasn't there for you when you needed me most and now your dead. Im sorry kikyo." he felt so much guilt and pain to see kikyo' dead form laying in his arma. '_It's all my fault. It's all my fault.IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!'_ Tears stung his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Kagome came up from behind and placed her hand on his shaking shoulder.

"It's alright InuYasha. It wasn't your fault...it was mine." she whispered to him and walked away into the forest, leaving confused friends and a grieving hanyou behind.

"Kagome! Get you damned ass back here!"

'_Why? So you can tell me you never wanna see me anymore? I won't put myself through all that! I'm the reason kikyo's dead after all. If I hadn't kissed InuYasha, kikyo might still be here!_ _Im sorry InuYasha...'_ she thought while walking away.She tensed when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder only to find InuYasha growling behind her, carrying kikyo in his arms. His bangs covered his eyes from sight.

"I said, come back." he snarled smoothly, looking up to reveal somewhat watery golden eyes. It was like the time at the hospital, the smoothness of his voice sent shiivers down her spin. He growled louder when she took a step back out of fear. His eyes flashed red for a split second. She took another half step back.

"What's wrong with you?!" she shrieked she knew he wouldn't try to ever hurt her. She knew he would rather hurt himself then hurt her. But he was very fearful right now. She didn't know what to do at the moment.

"Whatdya mean wench?" he snarled angrily. She responded by taking another step back. When he took one forward. '_She scared. But why? She knows I'd never hurt her...doesn't she?'_ he thought hurt. His heart felt like it was in pieces. Kagome's terrified expression had cut him like a knife. He then realized he was growling. He stopped and she calmed down slightly. He still had that wild look in his eye but what stood out most was the look of hurt.

InuYasha's hurt was quickly masked with anger and guilt. Though she could still tell she had hurt him so bad.

"Sorry kagome."

"InuYasha I-"

"Save it kagome! I don't wanna hear it right now." he took kikyo's body to the highest cliff he could find for the best burial he could offer her. Her family members are all dead so she had noone to turn to and he'd let her down. He dug a hole and gently placed her in it, facing the water. He knew she loved the colors it cast over the glossy waves when it was settled on the horizon. He said a few prayers to her and left reluctantly.

Kagome sta along the beach deep in thought. She looked up to see InuYasha on the cliff with kikyo, his long, silver hair glistening brightly in the afternoon sunlight. She was afraid he hated her now, that he never wanted to see her again. She got up and decided to go away so that InuYasha would never find her. She wandered around the forests and eventfully came across a cave. She crawled into it's welcoming darkness. She lay down he wound on her shoulder from naraku earlier had caught on a sharp point on a rock. She sat up so fast she hit her head on the ceiling and passed out.

InuYasha came down looking for kagome. He wanted to apoligize to her. He'd scared her and yelled at her and when she tried to alpoigize, yelled at her some more. He wanted to- no he had to say he was sorry. He hoped she still loved him.

"Hey sango! Where's kagome?" Sango's eyes widend.

"Uh, that's just it InuYasha.. She's just disappeared.

"SHE WHAT!"

"Me and miroku have been looking for her while you were up there with kikyo!"

"Are you able to detect her scent InuYasha?" asked miroku. InuYasha sniffed.

"Yes but it's faint. It will be hard to follow for a bit." he said leading the way following her scent. About halfway there he smelt something that made his eyes go wide.

"What is it InuYassha?" asked Sango placing a hand on his shoulder to hekp calm him down.

"It's kagome's blood. And not just a little..." he siad taking off after her scent. When he reached the cave he pushed himself in and dragged himself out carrying kagome. He almost paniked and feared the worst when he saw kagome's bloody body.

**Author's Note-** I know some of you have nervous about this chapter. But I told you someone would die. I didn't want kikyo to suffer though. I kinda like kikyo. I don't see what's so bad about her. Anyway that had to be my longest chapter yet! I hope you liked it. It took me hours to write up! Plez review!


	14. Im sorry

1

**Chapter 14-_Im Sorry_**

InuYasha carefully scanned Kagome's body for the injuries. He quickly found the two sources of blood. he ripped off his shirt and tied it around her arm to stop the flowing blood. He could tell The wound on her forehead had recently stopped bleeding because the blood was still wet. He gently licked the blood off her wound. He then untied his shirt and did the same to it seeing as he had forgotten before. He retied the shirt just as Miroku and Sango arrived huffing and puffing.

"Is she alright InuYasha?" asked Miroku kneeling down to the two. InuYasha felt this was too close and growled until he stood back up. Noone was going to get near his kagome. Especially not while she's injured.

"She should be fine. She's merely out cold." he picked up bridal style and began to walk in a random direction, allowing his legs to take him wherever they wished to take them. "Noone follow us!" he snapped before looking at Kagome's face. His world calmed once again. she looked so still except for her chest, which was rising and falling slowly. He wandered for time before finally coming up to a large Sakura tree. He set her at the base of the tree make her as comfortable as possible and jumped into the trees branches to watch over her.

'_Ugh...what happened?...oww my head is killing me...' _thought kagome beginning to awaken. She groaned and painfully sat up "where am I?" she asked herself when she noticed that she wasn't in the cave.

"Stay still wench. Lay down unless you want your wounds to open up again." commanded InuYasha from above.

"Leave me alone InuYasha. I know you don't want to be with me anymore so spare me the pain of hearing it from you!" she whispered. She knew he could hear her through his demon hearing.

She continued tearing his heart apart with her pained words. "Leave me now InuYasha. Leave my side and go to kikyo's grave site. I'll be fine..." she said tears welling up in her eyes. She looked away so he couldn't see them but he could smell them and she had forgotten that.

"What the hell are you talking about kagome?! How in kami's name can you even think I would leave your side. I love you and only you and I always will! I will NEVER abandon you espeically when your injured. I want to be with you with every passing moment." he whispered the last part after he had jumped down to her her.

"Who are you trying to kid?" she whispered in monotone, attempting to rise to her feet, but she was stopped by InuYasha pushing her back down. He got down in front of her.

"Dammit Kagome..." he said before crushing her lips with his. He wrapped his hands around her waist. She gasped and pulled away. He growled and and placed a hand at the back of her head, pulling her back to him. After a few seconds of coaxing her to kiss him back she did just that. She forgave him and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him and gave into his touch. He smirked into the kiss and they repeated what they did at the beach earlier that day.

"Im sorry" InuYasha said when they broke away. She smiled at him and embraced him tightly silently forgiving him. It's alright InuYasha. I forgive you."


	15. Friends find out everything somehow

1

Chapter 15-_Friends find out everything somehow_

"Your tired arn't you kagome?" asked InuYasha, reading her mind.

"Yeah" how'd you know?"

"come on. Let's tell Sango and Miroku that were going back to the hotel." Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned tiredly. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and began running over to the beach in time to see Miroku and Sango sitting on the beach side by side with Miroku's arm wrapped around her waist instead of his hands around her butt.

"Hey guys!"kagome called out. InuYasha rolled his eyes at the sean before him but couldn't keep the smirk off his lips. Sango jumped, turned around and her face turned a deep crimson.

"Uh hi kagome he he he ehe... how are you? Are you okay. Your bandaged..by a shirt..." she said slowly relizing InuYasha was shirtless. She blushed even more and widend InuYasha's smirk.

'_Like what you see?" _he thought. He was so tempted to say it but kagome would kill him for it and miroku would get pissed to.

"Well, now kagome we are happy to see that you are alright. Would you mind telling us where you were and what you were doing?" miroku asked pervertedly.

"Kagome opened her mouth to retort but InuYasha beat her to it with a clever remark (A/N: whatever. Like her could ever come up with a clever remark... ok he can but not at the moment)

"Shut your fucking trap Miroku. Never mind where we were or what we were doing!" he never noticed kagome's blush and that told miroku and Sango everything. They burst out laughing and caused InuYasha and kagome to blush madly. "Shut up. We just came to tell you to not wait up for us because were going back!" and with that he stomped off with kagome on his back.

"Me and Miroku will saty out here a little longer!" shouted Sango to InuYasha. Miroku looked pleased but didn't say anything. Instead he let his hand do all the talking.

"YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!!!!!!!!"

"Why Sango, I thought you didn't mind much now."

"Why would you think that let alone say it to my face?!?!?!?!" she exclaimed as she slapped him clean across his face,

**with InuYasha and kagome**

are you sure your okay kagome?" asked InuYasha.

"Yes im fine now. Just let me sleep I'm exhausted"

"Alright. I'll come to sleep later on."

"Good night my kagome.

" good night...InuYasha...My InuYasha.

**Author's Note:**_sweet two chappies in one day!!!!! oh yeah! I promise you guys that will not happen often lol. Thank you all reviewers!!_


	16. I Blame You!

1

Chapter 16- I blame you!

When kagome woke up the next morning, she came face to face with a pair of terrifying red eyes glaring daggers at her. She shrieked and jumped out of bed. He growled a low throaty growl, _and it was directed at none other then her!_ InuYasha stood up and slowly inched his way over to her growling And snarling at her all the while. In was only when she saw the blood dripping from his claws did she notice the searing pain in her side. '_Oh my god! InuYasha must have stabbed me at some point!_' she thought as he came closer smirking as he came.

"...InuYasha...what's the matter?...why? ...Why are you doing this?" she chocked out. The lump in her throat just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as the minutes dragged on by. The air around her seemed to choke her. To try to suffocate her. Her fear mounting with every step InuYasha took towards her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but this was different, this InuYasha was different. He had to strips on his cheeks. One on ether side. His fangs were so much longer, sharper. And his claws. She shuddered. His claws were also longer and sharper and red. They were stained with her blood. His eyes were the bloodiest red she had ever seen. And the pupil was a turquoise color. And on his face he had the most terrifying expression. It said that he was coming in for the kill. He snarled before replying to her question.

"You" he growled out as if speaking to her were a disgrace, "You're the reason kikyo's dead! If she doesn't deserve to live then neither do you!" he raised a clawed hand and just as he was about t o bring it down for the kill kagome woke up screaming.

Her eyes snapped open, wide as saucers. She jolted up so fast and gasping so hard she nearly choked. Her labored breath slowly evening out when she realized it wasn't real.

"I-it was only a d-d-dream..." she stammered.

"Looks like a bad one at that. You alright kagome?" said a voice from behind her.She slowly turned around and to see InuYasha's face staring intently at her, but she missed the concern that filled his eyes. She screamed when when she saw him afraid her dream may have become reality.she shoved him away from her-_and hard! _

"Stay away!" she yelled in the most terrified voice he had ever heard her speak in.it hurt him to know that she was afraid of him because of something that wasn't real.

"What the hell's your problem wench!? What's wrong with you!?" she looked into InuYasha's eyes and saw many emotions swirling in the golden depths. Concern, confusion. Anger, frustratrion, but the one thing she was looking for she couldn't find. Hatred. She did not see any hatred for her in his eyes. she mentally sighed when she did not find what she was looking for. She sighed in relief when she saw his features the same as they had always been. She now knew this InuYasha was the hanyo she knew and loved, not the InuYasha in the dream.

"Im sorry InuYasha." she whispered. She was barley audible.

"Yeah whatever, now do you mind tellin' me what the hell all that was?!"

"I said I was sorry!...never mind it doesn't matter anyways." she began to go back to bed when InuYasha stopped her.

"Yes it does matter. You were afraid os me. I could see it in your eyes. You wanna tell me what the problem is or am I gonna haffta force it outta ya?" he asked pulling her into his lap and placing his arms protectivly around her waist.

"I..i-I d-dint mean to think of you t-that way, I swear! ...I know you wouldn't hurt me now but what about later? because in my dream..." she couldn't finish her sentence. She collapsed into a fit of tears and all InuYasha could do to comfort her was hold her and murmur nonsense to her. He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Shhhh... easy kagome it's alright. Whatever it is you can tell me." he said gently.

"I-in the d-dream... i-I woke up and I s-saw you...but you w-were different. You had r-red eyes and longer and sharper claws and fangs and other things to I wont say...y-y-y-you said it was all my f-ault t-that k-kikyo was k-k-killed...then...then..." her eyes went wide again as she recalled the last event in her dream.

"Then what?" he asked softly hugging her to his heart. She looked up at him with a heart broken gaze.

"Y-you killed me."

InuYasha's eyes went wider then kagome's. He _killed_ her? "Oh kagome" he nuzzled her hair and rubbed her back soothingly in attempt to comfort the girl. "Kagome, you know I would never hurt you. Let alone kill you. It's not your fault that Kikyo died. It's mine...but..there is something you need to know..."

"What is it?" sometimes my demom side gets riled up and becomed hard to control. My deomn side loved kikyo. Though it is slowly gaining affection for you.but right now...well my demon wants to kill you because I have fallen in love with you.

**Author's Note-** I think I'll leave it here now. Just cause I feel like it! Anyways, I told you guys this one would be longer. I hope you liked this chapter. I wrote this story up on paper and for those of you who wanna know how many chapters there are, there is 20 chapters or so. Plez reveiw and tell me what you think! Oh and thank you to all reviewers and readers. I should'nt leave you guys out!

And before I forget, let me tell you why I havnt been updating as much as we all would have liked. I play hockey as some of you know, and my amount of games I play just doubled. For the last 2- weeks I had 6 games per week plus power skating and practise. Throw homework and other school activities into the mix and well, it gets pretty hectic. All because im playing in a higher calabur of hockey!(say I play in th adams divsion,which I don't im a lot higher up then that!, and I have to play for the pee wee division because they need me. Welll that's whats going on. I have double everything! Thats why I havent updated. I also had two games this weekend instead of having the weekend off. So thats why the last chapters were so short.

Anyways l8ter guys!


	17. Nightmares

1

Chapter 17- Nightmares

kagome was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to think. Should she be happy that he loves her and his demon is slowly falling for her? Or should she fear him and his demon side?

"Kagome?...are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be. Its jus t a lot to take in.but in time...you really think your demon will love me?"

"Yeah I do"

"Alright. Im just gonna go back to bed now" siada kagome allowing her heavy eyelids and InuYasha rested beside her, his arm draped over and around her waist.

"Goodnight" they whispered in unison.

_Kagome was bleeding form many blistering gashes all over her body._ _Naraku held a bloody jagged dagger to her throat. Her sobs practically broke his heart._

"_Naraku you bastard! Let her go! Im the one you really wanna fight. There's no need to bring her into this!"_

"_your right InuYasha. There is no need to have her around. I'll fix that!" And with that he plunged the dagger into her body. He watched in horror at how kagome's eyes became dull and lifless. Her body went limp and crashed to the ground with tears in her eyes from just before he stabbed her her in her chest. Her last words hit him like a tone of bricks being pounded over and over on him. _

"_I love you InuYasha" she had said. even as her body fell to the merciless, blood-soaked ground, he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away._ _He dnarled at Naraku as he let out an evil laugh of victory. Every thing went red with little visiblity. He couldn't see very well. All he saw was naraku repetitivly stabbing kagome's body for pure pleasure._

InuYasha woke up yelling out kagome's name continuously. He couldn't believe it was his voice. He sounded scared and weak. Kagome was holding him in her arms murmuring nonesense to his sweating body.

"Shhhhh InuYasha. It's okay I'm hear. I always will be."

"Kagome! Your alive!"

"Yeah I'm fine " then it dawned on her.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" he nodded. "By the sounds of it, I died. You wanna tell me about it?"

"It doesn't matter"

"You told me to-"

"I said, it doesn't matter!" he started growling. Kagome gasped and kept her distance from.

He stopped growling and tried to fall asleep. Noone noticed how a woman with long black hair pulled into a bun listening to their conversation...

* * *

InuYasha and kagome continued to have nightmares each night. Every time the same dreams, every time getting more and more lifelike. InuYasha and Kagome blamed themselves for the others misery and avoided each other whenever possible. They pined to be into the others arms but were afraid that they will hurt the other.

"InuYasha I'm going for a walk in the forest."

"Whatever" he replied flatly.

Kagome walked past the boarder of the forest, deep in thought about InuYasha. '_InuYasha... maby it would be better if we broke up...I love you with all my heart...but... we can't toghether if one of us is going to be killed. Oh kami help me...help us!' _Kagome was in such deep thought that she never noticed someone following her...

**A/N:** hey peeps waz up! I hope you liked this chapter. I felt really depressed today so I made this chapter as depressing as possible. It'll be the same for a couple more chapters. Kinda depressing. Hockey has settled down a little but not much. I can update tomorrow or Sunday hopefully. Im sorry if it's not very descriptive. I've been listening to Sean Paul 'Give it up to me' and Cherish 'Do It To It' while writing this chapter. Tell me how this chappie was ion you review (hint hint)


	18. Nightmares become reality

1

Chapter 18- _Nightmares become reality._

Kagome heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly whirled around to see none other then Naraku standing behind her with the most evil little smirk on her face that sent chills up her spine. She tried to scream but it was already to late. Before she could open her mouth, a girl with long black hair tied back in a stylish bun put a hand over her mouth to prevent her from yelling out for help. Naraku soon loomed and over her. When she noticed his shadow, she stopped struggling and gulped. She shivered in pain as he ran a dagger along her tender skin, ripping it open. She let out a few pathetic whimpers as blood oozed down her arm. Her arm burned more and more with each passing second. She was practically forced to watch him cut her up a bit. In the end, when she had passed out from the pain and blood loss.

"Your disgusting Naraku. How can you do that to another person?" the black-haired girl asked.

"Kaugra, kaugra, kaugra.. You misunderstand me. I'm merely doing her a favor by giving her freedom from this life."

"You mean killing InuYasha's love for no reason just get hurt InuYasha" she replied dryly. It wasn't a question. She knew what he was doing. She didn't want any part in this, but he threatened to kill her if she didn't.

"You see right through me kaugra" he chuckled. Kaugra rolled her eyes annoyed. "Go lead InuYasha to our spot we picked out."

"You mean _you _picked out." she muttered unhappily. '_You evil son of a bitch'_ she added in her head. She pulled a feather out of her head. She enlarged it and hopped on. She was soon off towards the north, to the hotel.

InuYasha went out on the balcony to think better. Sango and Miroku were screaming at each other making it impossible it think. '_I hope kagome is okay...she's probably fine running off with hobo right now...but then why do I have a really bad feeling about this?' _he thought shifting his weight to his other foot. Just then a gust of wind came up to him and stopped. His head flew up when he caught the scent of a woman mixed with Naraku before him was a woman on a rather large feather. She had black hair tied up in a bun. And red eyes that flashed at the sight of another person. She clearly didn't like social interaction. Ether that or she really didn't like him very much!

"Who the hell are you!?" Demanded InuYasha.

"I'm known as kaugra. Naraku told me take you to an_ injured_ kagome" she stressed the word 'injured'

"That bastard! Wha'd he do to her wench!!!???" he said as the red flag went up.

"He slit open her arms just to urk you."

"Damn that fucking bastard!!!"

she said emotionlessly. Get on the feather and I'll take you to her. In no time he jumped on the feather and they were off.

when he reached Naraku's lair, Naraku stood holding kagome's weak form up, keeping her from tumbling to the rocky ground blow them. He held a dagger at her stomach instead of her throat for some reason.

"Let her go Naraku!!!"

"Awwe. Look kagome your little mate has come to your rescue. How sweet."

"InuYasha... Please... get away... from here... you'll...get yourself hu..rt or worse..." she whipped weakly.

"No kagome. I'm not leaving you here with this phyicotic bastard."

Kagome glared at him with a look that said 'get out now stupid'

"Let her go you beast!"

"Now why would I do that my dear friend InuYasha? Look at her. She's almost asleep in my arms."

"Let me go... you sick ...bastard" kagome said boldly in the same tone as before.

" ah hahaha. Look who grew a backbone. We'll just have to do something about that now wont we kagome?" kagome's eyes widend in fear and anger.

"Your... disgusting!" she spat. She screamed when she felt him cut into her stomach slowly and pulled the dagger out slowly again. The wound was not deep by any means but it was deep enough to cause her extreme pain. She panted in pain and glared angerly at Naraku above her.

"I Said, let her fucking go free." InuYasha said dangerously. His eyes momentarily flashed red and that took Naraku by surprise. Kagome also caught this and gasped in fear. She calmed when the red drained form her eyes. "Let her go. There is no reason for her to even be here."

"Yes I believe your right. I'll fix that." and with that he plunged the dagger deep within her chest, only Just missing her heart. She cried out in pain and doubled over onto the ground only just alive, but at least she was alive.

InuYasha watched as the dagger plunged into the girl's chest and the crimson liquid quickly concealed her clothes and body more. He couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched painfully as her eyes lost all life that was in them. They grew dull and empty. They looked like an empty void. They then closed and she fell to the ground, blood spreading around her. Her breathing becoming shallower.but he was thankful that she was alive.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! KAGOME SAY SOMETHING! KAGOME, KAGOME...KAGOMEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he growled a deep throaty growl that would have scared any sane person out of their wits but Naraku was not sane. He did not fear him at all. He challenged him by harming kagome so badly. His fangs grew longer and sharper with each passing second. His growl became more intense and you could now pick emotions out of it. It was mixed with hatred and pain. He glared at the smirking Naraku and took a step forward. And then all there was, was red.

A/N - tell me what you think. Hope you all liked it. Were almost done the story.


	19. Sealed Away

1

Chapter 20- Sealed Away

Naraku chuckled at InuYasha's concern for the injured girl. He got down to her level just to tick him off even more.

"Why do you care about this young girl? She is a mere girl that doesn't care about you. How could she? You're a worthless pathetic half-breed. Noone could ever care for that." InuYasha tensed at his harsh words. Was he right? Did kagome really hate? Was she taking advantage of him?... he thought of all the time he had spent with her. It was like fate was preparing them for this very moment. By allowing them to get to know each other so well. He kept thinking for a few more seconds. Flashes of the times they spent together went through his mind. The good and the bad...there were two moments that stood out to him. The first one being the first time Naraku kidnaped her. After he had saved her she had put him before herself. She was seriously hurt and she didn't care. She did as much as she could so that he wouldn't see all her wounds. Only one who truly cared for you would do that. The second time was the time they told each other that they loved each other. He remembered the intensity of the moment and how she looked so confused and scared when it slipped out. If she didn't care about him she wouldn't have done everything she had for him. He knew Naraku was lying and would not get away with it!

"..." at first he said nothing and when he remembered everything a few seconds later he began growling again. An angry growl. At first his only response was a growl but then as the seconds dragged on he replied to Naraku's empty statement. "You son of a bitch... I care for her...because...I ...love her!"at his fearful growl, kagome woke up just in time to see his face. It had two purple stipes, on each cheek about an inch or two below his eye. His eyes were blood red and filled with unmatchable anger and hatred. Within his eyes were two narrow turquoise slits for pupils. His fangs had grown longer and sharper and had grown a little bit past his lips. His claws had also grown longer and sharper. And the look on his face. That was what scared her the most. It was the same face from her nightmare of him killing her. She gasped painfull but it was barely audible. She almost collapsed when she heard his remark.

"You son of a bitch... I care for her...because...I ...love her!" her eyes widend as she remembered InuYasha's words.

**Flashback**

"_Sometimes my demon side gets riled up and becomes hard to control. My demon side loved kikyo. Though it is slowly gaining affection for you. but right now...well my demon wants to kill you because I have fallen in love with you." _

**Flashback ends**

she smiled with content and then she got an idea. There were skelitons everywhere so there was bound to be weapons. Naraku had gotten up and busy annoying InuYasha so this was her chance. She slowly and painfully dragged herself to her feet but she wished she didn't. It felt as if her body was set ablaze. It burned with pain even as she walked away and spotted a bow and a single arrow resting beside it. Her wounds gushed blood with every movment she made. She knew she had to hurry. If she didn't she would pass out of blood loss and mst likely die. She grabbed the bow and strung the arrow. She aimed at Naraku. A blue light began to encircle the arrow. She released it as Naraku looked over.

"Ahh...ahh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Naraku as he was hit in the chest with an arrow, which sent him flying backwards into a tree, pinning him quicky. (Sounds familiar eh guys?) The arrow, kagome's rrow, had sealed him to the tree. Before he slipped into a state of suspended animation, he uttered cruel words to kagome, "may...you b-burn in the...depths of hell wench..." and with that he was gone. The threat of Naraku gone forever...hopefully anyway. And then was the moment kagome fell to the ground. That arrow took the last of her energy. It drained her amd now she was out of it.

'_Huh...so this is what it's like to die... I always wondered. InuYasha... I'm sorry... huh?!' _she realized that she was being carried and saw a pair of red eyes and long silver hair. She gasped in fear and collapsed out of blood loss. InuYasha put her down gently and ripped his shirt off literally. (He losses an awful lot of shirts that way doesn't he?) He wrapped it gently around her deepest wounds most of them being at her stomach and waist. She grunted in pain. He mentaly smacked himself for husting her.

'_Dammit!...' _ He picked her up again and hurried back to the hotel. He hopped he'd get kagome back in time to save her life. After all, she had lost so much blood. So there he was, speeding through the forest at top speed hoping he was going fast enough and at the same time froced himself to run faster.

'_Come on kagome... hang in there! I'll get you there no matter what it takes!'_

A/N: okay people! There is like two more chapter including the eplogue or however the hell you spell it! LOL. I hope you guys are liking this story. And there are people who have wished me luck in hockey and other things so would like to say thankx! And thanks to everyone who's reviewed and read my story up to this point.

There is one thing you guys should know. I'm hopefully gonna make a sequel BUT I need my helpful friends (you guys!) Help me think of it. Think you guys can do that? If you guys have any ideas at the end of this story can you plaez put them in, in your review? Thanks guys.

Peace out

13hanyou girl13!


	20. The Murderous Look

1

Chapter 20-The Murderous Look

when kagome finally woke up she found herself staring at the hotel ceiling but it wasn't in her room. Everything was white. A plain, unwelcoming white. She groaned in pain when she attempted to sit up. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned. Her vison was blurry at first but as the seconds came and went, she could see a woman's figure. She was dressed in a skin tight pink shirt that showed off a little bit of shoulders and a pair of loose, light blue jeans. She had brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She suddenly knew it was Sango.

"Sango..." she whimpered pathetically. She was weak. She couldn't even sit up, let alone do anything else.

"What is it kagome? Are you okay? I'm so glad your awake!"

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked. Sango helped her friend sit up so her back was leaning up against the pillows.

"To awnser your first question, your in the hospital wing of the hotel. InuYasha brought you here 3 nights ago. You've been in a coma since then. To awnser your second question, well you tell me! I wasen't there!" she giggled.

"Where are the others?"

"Miroku and InuYasha? They're over in the other room. Miroku is trying to convince InuYasha that it wasn't his fault you got hurt and that you'll be fine."

"Are they okay?"

"InuYasha isn't exactly. He hasn't eaten or drank anything since he came in with you. He hasn't slept in three days and he has lost wieght. He wouldn't let anyone touch him so his wounds may be infected. But he is half demon so I doubt it. I think he cleaned them himself actually. But InuYasha hasn't told anyone what happend that night. But Miroku is okay." kagome's face had just gone pale.

'_InuYasha... I'm sorry...I just hope your alright...'_

"Can you call them in please? I need to see InuYasha."

"Sure thing kagome. INUYASHA! MIROKU! KAGOME IS AWAKE!"

A series of bangs and thumps were heard and InuYasha when he yelled out : "hey!" at last she saw him. He had some dried blood on him and he had lost a little wieght. His eyes were dull and sad. They almost looked lifeless. They were a dull gold instead of the unbreakable gold they normally are. His personality seemed to have changed to. She couldn't quite put a finger on it but he had changed somehow. He seemed sad and empty. Like there was something missing in his life and kagome knew what it was. Her. He was missing her so badly. He wanted her back in his arms and he in hers.

"InuYasha..." she whispered.

"Kagome..." he sounded breathless. InuYasha walked up to her and simply wrapped his arms gently around her. He burried his head in her shoulder and wept. For the first time in his life ever, he cried. When he was done not a minute later, he sat up and said, "I'm sorry kagome. I'm sorry for everything. This should never have happened to you."

"It's alright InuYasha. It's not your fault. None of it. It was noon's fault. InuYasha. I'm glad your okay. But InuYasha?"

"What is it Kagome?"

"What happend that night? I can't remember."

"You somehow got the energy to get up and fire a shot at Naraku and you sealed him away forever." he said. " then you passed out and haven't been awake since."

"Oh"

by this time, Sango and miroku were gone to do some 'business' so InuYasha just pulled kagome into his lap and held her close ho his heart for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

**Two minutes later**

Sango burst into the room panting. She looked about ready to die of a panic attack.

"Oh my god! Guys! Guys I hate to inturupt this touching moment but I think I just killed Miroku!"

"Why what happend?" asked kagome

" he umm," she paused uncomfortably, "felt me up again and I guess I hit him a little to hard."

InuYasha put kagome onto his back in a piggy back and they rushed into the room. Before they reached it InuYasha knew he wasn't dead.

'_Hahahaheheh there's no scent of death so Miroku's not dead. If fact, don't think he's even close.' _he chuckled at the worry that was etched into Sango's face. But she didn't notice. They entered the room and saw Miroku. Everyone noted that he did look dead.

"Wow Sango you really did a number on the poor guy." commented InuYasha with a bored look and a whistle.

"I agree." said Kagome.

"Oh no I killed him! I killed him! Where do I hide the body!?"

"Calm down Sango. Lets go dig a grave." Sango nodded and they went into the forest to find the ideal spot. That was easy. The hard part was finding a rock big enough to use and a headstone and haveing light enough for InuYasha to carry. They finally found one and dagged it to the grave site. Inuyasha ingraved the words, '**here lies the letherous monk Miroku. May he rest in peace.' **they dug the whole and went back to retrieve the body.

When they arrived, they heard steps from inside the room. They opened the door to see Miroku come in from the balcony.

"O hey guys how's it going. How are you kagome?"

"Fine. Thanks"

"Good to -he- whoa Sango" he was interupted by Sango throwing her arms around him.

"Good lord your alive!! Your alive. –Wait you ALIVE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO DIG THAT DAMN GRAVE!??!!"

Judging by the look on her face there just might be a look on Sango's face, there just might be a use for that grave after all." whispered InuYasha to Kagome. She giggled and whispered,

"I think your right there!"

Okay guys that was the last chapter. However, there is an eplouge so tune in for next week. I an garenteed no hockey next weekend to that's when I'm gonna update next. See ya then!


	21. Epilogue

1

21-Epilogue

It was the final night at the resort and kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku all left to the beech to pay their respects to Kikyo. When they reached they're destination, they instantly started to pray and/or reflect on the times they had with kikyo. Kagome didn't quite know what to say considering she didn't know kikyo very well. In the past she only really talked to her a few times but most of the times she had met kikyo, she was a kind person but others she was stuck up and uncaring, almost heartless.

_Flashback_

_It was Kagome's first day of school and she was nervous. She had gotten through the first part of the day but now it was lunch. Lunch. Where would she sit? Who would she sit with? Who would let her sit with them? As she carried her lunch tray she scanned the room. She saw a beautiful girl who looked a little like her wave her over. On her way over some mean boy, Naraku, stuck his foot out and tripped kagome. Kagome got everything all over herself and she then rushed to the bathroom when she heard laughter. She stood there staring at all the damage to her school outfit. The blouse was now red mainly from the ketchup she used for her fries. Her skirt wasn't bad. A couple stains here and there of juice and ketchup but other then that it was fine. She had a massive bruise from where Naraku had kicked her. That's right. he kicked her to trip her._ _She didn't notice the girl who had waved her over walk in. She had a wet wash cloth and some hand soap in her possession. _

"_Need some help?" she smiled. Kagome wiped her tears and smiled back._

"_Thanks but will the soap work?" she asked as the girl put soap on the rag._

"_Sure it will. The same thing happened to me last year by the same guy. Stay away from him. His name's Naraku. And speaking of names, I'm kikyo."_

"_Hi Kikyo. Thanks and I'm Kagome."_

_Flashback ends_

Kagome, in her prayers, thanked kikyo for that day. She thanked her for all she has done for her. To her surprise, she heard a voice. Kikyo's voice! It was as if it was the whispers of the wind. It was soft, hardly audible. "Your welcome Kagome. Take care of yourself and InuYasha to for me okay?" and then it was gone. Kagome held a loose fist over her heart and answered her last words to her.

"I promise Kikyo." she solemnly swore her oath. On top the hill she went to the peak and looked over th ocean. The soft breeze blew her hair all around her gently. It never lifted to far above her chin. Her skirt blew and flapped softly towards the ocean. The sun began to set casting the florescent colors their way. Sango and Miroku walked back hand in hand to once again take care of some so called 'business'. InuYasha stood there gawking at how beautiful kagome looked under the sunset light. She still held her hand over her heart. She stood with all her wight on one leg and bent the other so her toe was pointing into the ground. Her other hand was at her side. Her head was bowed in prayer and her eyes were closed. Then she whispered "_I promise Kikyo..."_ she opened her eyes and looked out o sea. The sun had finally set and the stars were out. There was only a trace of sunlight left. She looked up at the sky in thought. Thought of kikyo and her friends and the events that have taken place here. Suddenly, a pair of amrs wrapped themselves around her waist. She jumped, startled and relaxed when she noticed it was InuYasha.

"Ready to go Kagome?"

"Yeah let's go back." she got on InuYasha's back and was surprised to see him go in the oppisite way of the hotel. "InuYasha, where are you taking me?" she asked suspiously. She saw his smirk and knew he wouldn't tell her so she just enjoy her time with him. She giggled at his antics. They soon arrived at the place they fist told the other that they loved the other.

"Kagome there's something I want to ask you."

Kagome looked at him, confused. "I'm listening, what is it?" she asked gently. She put a hand on his arm to back up what she said. InuYasha took a deep breath.

"Kagomewillyoubemymate?" he said really fast.

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down and run that by me one more time?"

"Wi-will you bb-e my m-mate?" he said slowly. He gulped and looked away, expecting rejection.

"Yes" she whispered breathlessly.

"Really?" he looked at her surprised.

"Yes, and don't' look so surprised. I told you I loved you. I hoped you'd ask me this but never thought you would." he smirked at her and stepped forward and kissed her. There is some thing I need to do then. But a warn you kagome it won't be pleasant.

"I'm ready."she said.

"Can you please tilt your head a bit?" she did as she was told. Her eyes went huge when she felt his fangs sink into her soft, delicate skin. Tears sprang to her eyes but she fought them back, knowing InuYasha hated it when she cried, especially when he caused it. She whimpered pitifully and then her was done.

"I'm sorry I had to hurt you." he said lapping up her blood with his tounge. (Sp?)

"That's it?"

"Yup. Now your all mine." he growled. He wiped her tears away and kissed her again.

**Owari!**

**Author's Note: **you guys can probably figure out what happens next but I hate writing that kind or stuff. Thank you for reading my story it's finally finished. You guys rock! Thanks for reading my story! And reviewing to I can't forget you guys. Thank you to:

Kagomechan753

4BDN Desire

suikdeon

meintenshi

jennie555

karren

max peeples

witchlit

miroku'z girl

blood. On. The. Blade

stabler. Dinozzo. Fan

animealexis

akari-san

the-power-of-love

crystal118111994

phantom's angel

anisah!!!

And many more who I didn't mention above. These are ll of my reviewers who I could write down. I'm sorry if I missed anyone. Again. Thank you and I hope you have some ideas for a sequle but now I have to go and stsart writing my next story!

Jaa!


End file.
